


[Podfic] Dog's Best Friend

by fire_juggler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Other people might have found the name of the place off-putting. Stiles didn’t. He was actually relieved, when Scott handed him a business card that said “HALEHOUNDS” across the top, because clearly, if anybody could recognize and understand the evil that lurked within his dog’s fluffy precious body, it was these people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dog's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dog's Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731690) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



> This was recorded for the [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) monthly challenge "Pets and Animals" and my [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) square "Read Animatedly". It will be immediately apparent that my podficcing style does _not _lend itself to "Read Animatedly", but I TRIED, OKAY?! I REALLY DID!__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _Many thanks to otter for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥_  
> 

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dogs_best_friend.mp3)

## Length:

01:05:44 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dogs_best_friend-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 63.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dogs_best_friend-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 32.7 MB 

## Music Snippet:

Harry Nilsson's [The Puppy Song](http://www.amazon.com/The-Puppy-Song/dp/B001KSD1CA/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1425781640&sr=8-2&keywords=the+puppy+song) 
  
---|---


End file.
